bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ, also known as Heaven's Prince, is the son of God Himself. He is a recurring character in BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer and Host of Heaven. In life, Jesus was a man who was nailed to a large cross and died for the sins of humankind. When he died, he was rewarded for his sacrifice and reborn in Heaven as the son of God. Being such, Jesus is an immensely powerful entity. Biography Early History Origins Pending. Personality Jesus is a fun-loving, free-spirited, easy-going, and friendly entity. Physical Appearance In human appearance, Jesus takes the form of a young middle-aged man, standing about 5'8". He describes his human form as a "super cute gift". BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer Pending. Host of Heaven Pending. Powers and Abilities Being the Son of God Himself, Jesus is endowed with god-like power that makes him one of the most powerful entities to exist. His power exceeds that of the Horsemen, with the only exception of Death. However, he was confident enough to challenge the Pale Horseman, although Death simply dismissed him as more like an enhanced deity and found him as insignificant as everyone else, implying he couldn't actually challenge him and it was just arrogance. Jesus is also one of the few beings that can go into Lucifer's Cage without the Four Horsemen Rings. Even when appearing in human form, he still retains his powers. However, Michael once described Jesus as being able to do only "parlor tricks" in comparison to Primordial Entities. Therefore, the only ones who rival Jesus in power are the Grand Fairies, Grimm Reapers, Chief Pagans, and Archangels and his superiors in power are Eartheia, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being the son of God, Jesus is immensely powerful, in fact, he is one of the most powerful beings in existence, possessing unthinkable power that allows him to do almost anything he wishes. With a snap of his fingers, he caused thousands of angels to be burst back with a powerful telekinetic blast. He also caused a demon to vaporize with just a word. At one point, he caused lightning to burn down a motivational enlightenment center. However, despite his powers, the only ones who rival him are the Grand Fairies, Grimm Reapers, and Chief Pagans and the only ones stronger than him are the Archangels, Seraphim, and Primordial Beings. Even Death was unconcerned about Jesus and openly mocked him, saying he was not God, but instead calling him an "enhanced pagan." Despite this, Jesus is powerful enough to pose a "genuine threat" to them. Additionally, Jesus is vastly more powerful than anything under an archangel. The individual powers Jesus has shown include, but are not limited to: **'Healing:' Jesus possesses the ability to heal any type of injury. His healing powers are so strong that he can even heal the most serious of damages, even ones caused by an archangel. With a simple finger movement, Jesus healed Lilly of the extensive injuries inflicted upon her by Adalind. **'Holy White Light:' Jesus is able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of his hand in a similar fashion to that of an Archangel. He used this power to temporarily banish the middle and lower angels as well as kill an entire room of demons and monsters. **'Manifestation:' Jesus is able to manifest a physical body for himself in order to interact with others. **'Power Negation:' Jesus was able to render Adalind powerless as a "safeguard" against her harming anybody. **'Smiting:' With just a snap of his fingers, Jesus was able to kill both a Nephilim and a Cambion with a similar effect to an angel, although this version was much slower and more painful. **'Soul Control:' As the Son of God, Jesus has a certain level of control over them. He has the power to control the destination of a deceased person's soul. **'Super Stamina:' Jesus possesses incalculable stamina and doesn't require food, sleep, or oxygen to maintain himself. **'Telepathy:' Jesus can read the minds of anything under an Archangel, Chief Pagan, Grimm Reaper, and Grand Fairy. **'Teleportation:' Jesus can teleport just about anywhere he wants in existence. However, there are places even he cannot enter. * Nigh-Omniscience: Despite being only two millennia old, Jesus possesses great wisdom and understanding of all Creation. However, Jesus does not know everything, as seen when he met Oracle thousands of years ago, he was not aware of who the latter was, despite having heard of him. The Primordial Beings, Seraphim, and Archangels are the only beings that rival and even surpass Jesus’s knowledge of Creation. *'Immortality:' Jesus, as the son of God, is immortal. Having existed for over 2,000 years, age as well as diseases and conventional weapons of any kind, are powerless against him. However, Oracle stated he can die and even managed to wound him. **'Nigh-Invulnerability:' The only things that can harm and/or kill Jesus are the Grand Faries, Grimm Reapers, Chief Pagans, Archangels, Seraphim, and Primordial Beings. Weaknesses Despite being the son of God Himself, Jesus does have weaknesses of his own. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings